User talk:Stinkypuppy
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Nodiatis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Stronhad-Map.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chimpynator (Talk) 17:37, 16 May 2009 You Erased the master gemlist before the information in it was completely transfered :/ 05:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sapreaver Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Ahze85283 20:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Editing : You must have finished the Template:Pets almost immediately before I finished Template:Pet, which is kind of funny. Yours is better, and seeing as you're updating the Pets, I'll nominate mine for deletion. Nice work! Rohdeaa 02:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Rohdeaa, I was inspired by your creation of the Armor template, and figured Pets needed some more information added. At some point I was probably going to add armors from the Burdinia and Maalin armories to the Armors page, so you'll have even more pages to fill in, hehe. And congrats on winning the TC! Stinkypuppy 02:09, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Slowly but surely, this wiki is shaping up pretty nicely. And we really should have better things to do on a Friday night! As for the additional armor, bring it on! I've only got 6 sets left to do as it stands, I'll have to start on Weapons or something. Anyway, thanks for the kind words, and keep up the good work! Rohdeaa 02:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words. On to the next project! 700 articles is a great start though. Keep up the good work! Rohdeaa 03:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I made a page for the Warrior class, but I could use some feedback on it and some help making it into a template so that making the other class pages would be easier. Ronin316 11:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Shadowmagic! I saw your PM and apologize for not being able to reply immediately; I stay logged in while at work/school (I'm a grad student) for the shared bliss and go afk frequently. Thank you for making all the weapons pages!! As for the armor pictures, if you want you can blame me for starting the picture formats as jpegs, as I had been taking screen captures and saving them as jpegs, instead of trying to get the original png files. This was before I knew how to get the original game file names off the Java console thingy. Since Rohdeaa has already pretty much finished all the armor pages, it would unfortunately be rather laborious to go back to all the armor pages and change the jpegs to pngs. It seems you're starting to go through that laborious task so I apologize for that. I suppose it would've been easiest to change the armor template to go with pngs than jpegs, but hindsight is 20/20 and again each page would have to be fixed up to fit the new template. :( Sorry to hear about your daughter, I hope she's ok. Stinkypuppy 17:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thats ok I am almost done with the ones that are on as of now. If you know how to get the whip and stave png let me know. I found the ones I have online somewhere and that site dont work anymore. I just have the weapon and armor. I need staves and whips. Oh and I keep mine on all day as well when I am at work pretty much 24/7 hehe need all the gold I can get. --Shadowmagic 18:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Whenever Nod starts up, a little Java icon appears in the bottom right corner (at least in Windows XP and Vista). If you right click on it and open up the Java console, the console will give you a list of files that Nod loads up. These files are usually pictures of everything used in the game, and it's these images of the towns, the bestiary, etc. that I've been putting in the wiki. They also have whips and staff images. However these images are named very generically, for example "Town_2.jpg" or "Class_18.jpg" or something like that... so it's not informative if you have no clue what you're looking at. There is a slight numbering convention in the towns and bestiary pictures, but I've unfortunately not yet found any such convention for the weapons. If you know the convention, then you can replace the number loaded up with a different number as a new URL in a new browser window and it'll load up just the picture for you. The picture can then be saved to your computer. Stinkypuppy 18:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey, Stinkypuppy I totally support you to be in the admin group since you contribute so much to this Wiki!!! Also, from your edits, I can that you are a very organized and detail-oriented person =) There is no better person than you to join the admin group =D Wish you all the best, Mbnbv Hey Stinky, it's Lukutiss! You are one of the only people who bother to edit the wiki, so I wanted to run something past you. What do you think of compiling the Master Weapons list into a single, sortable list, similar to the way the individual weapon pages are made? I'm not saying you have to do this, I'm essentially just asking your permission. P.S. Any idea how to make a built in DPS calculator for Bows/Arrows and Dual Wielding? Lukutiss 03:43, November 18, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Plan is one list so that all items could be compared side by side in terms of DPS, accuracy, price, etc. Lukutiss 10:47, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Lukutiss, Are you still interested in being an admin for the Nod Wiki? Please let me know. Thanks! Stinkypuppy 19:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am still very interested in becoming an admin for the Nod Wiki! I hope that with some work, we can make the wiki have all the answers to Nodiatis. Lukutiss 01:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) More Editing Hey, I have a few questions about editing: -How do I make it so the charts aren't "broken" (so you can see them completely without clicking the button). -How do i edit the dropdown menu at the top? (Odd that Bloodclaw is listed as a Category of weapons.) Lukutiss 13:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- I haven't figured out how to make the charts unbroken. Central Wikia is experimenting with various wiki widths so there might be some changes to it in the future. As for the dropdown menu at the top, you can try MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, or try the "Edit this menu" link that appears at the bottom of those dropdown menus. Thanks! Stinkypuppy 22:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello I need assistance recovering my account. The account name is Drewbie and I have bought things in-game using real money. My password WAS dallas69 but it is no longer so. I do not know how to recover it so I am here. Hello, I am new to Nodiatis and wiki editing in general, but I would like to help when I find something the wiki doesn't cover. I made the Broadhead Aura page but it is pretty bad, nowhere near as nice as the other gem pages. How does one link text and color tables? Is there a template to use for the gem tables? hi am new to the wiki so yes am cry or theorcking on nodiatis and how can get my pic from nod on here